1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming device capable of exhausting air that contains heat generated by a power source circuit board from a main casing of the image forming device so as not to affect other circuit boards.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional image forming devices, such as laser printers and copy machines, have a photosensitive member with a charge generating layer and a charge transporting layer formed over a base layer. A charge is applied to the photosensitive member by performing a corona discharge, and the charged photosensitive member is exposed to light, such as laser light or LED light, to form an electrostatic latent image. After the latent image is developed with toner or another developer, the developed image is transferred onto a recording medium. The image formation is completed when the image is fixed onto the recording medium by applying heat from a fixing unit or the like. Heat that is generated from a power source circuit board and the like for supplying drive voltages to devices used to form the image is exhausted from the main casing by fans.
However, along with the recent trend of manufacturing smaller, quieter image forming devices, the number of fans mounted in the image forming device is decreased, reducing the efficiency of cooling the power source circuit board. Further, when the power source circuit board is disposed near other circuit boards, other components, or the like, heat generated from the power source circuit board is transferred to the other circuit boards, other components, and the like, causing problems in image formation.